ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
War (John Smith 10)
Story Psyphon is driving a flying black van through the skies of Coruscant. In the back were Intellectuary, Darkstar, Sunny and Maul. Darkstar and Sunny are on one side, with Sunny nervous, while Intellectuary and Maul were on the other side. Sunny: Yawn! Is it time yet?! Intellectuary: We must be patient. We must wait until we receive the signal. Unless you want John Smith to interfere. Darkstar: Bring him on. I want my revenge. Intellectuary: Our cause is more important than that. Psyphon: Of course, sir. Darkstar: Bottom feeder. Listen, I took orders from you because you got me out of the Null Void. But now, there’s nothing stopping me from killing you. Intellectuary: Then go ahead. Darkstar raises his hand, firing a dark energy ray, Sunny flinching. The dark energy ray hits Intellectuary, draining him. However, Intellectuary doesn’t move, and doesn’t seem to be harmed. Darkstar stops, as he grabs his arm, his whole body shivering. Darkstar: So cold. Intellectuary: Anyone else want to try? Everything goes silent, as a communicator starts beeping. Intellectuary: That’s the signal. John Smith is now in our trap in the Null Void. Step on it to my destination, Psyphon. Psyphon: At once. The flying van pulls up to a large tower, coming to a stop on a loading dock. Intellectuary stands up, opening the door. Intellectuary: Wait until the Incurseans strike to make your move. Psyphon is in charge. Darkstar: Him? Sunny: Him?! Psyphon: Me?! Intellectuary: If he doesn’t make it back when we rendezvous, I’ll kill all of you. The only ones that could kill any of you is each other, and I’m the only one allowed to kill anyone in my army. Darkstar: You mean the Incursean’s army. Intellectuary jumps off the van, as the door closes, taking off afterwards. Intellectuary walks, as he turns into AmpFibian, his right eye droopy and deformed. He turns into electricity, flowing through the wire system. The tower was the defense relay station of the city, which sends and receives messages from space, as well as controlling the shields that form over the city. Two operators are sitting in a communication room. One screen shows the levels of the shields, the others show several communication channels. They work tirelessly, as they receive message after message. Operator 1: Yes, the airfield past the Helios Dome is open for parking. Operator 2: No, the Magister’s Convention won’t be put on hold just because there are riots on Piscciss. Azmuth is speaking today, and today only. Operator 1: No, you can’t ride a Slamworm through the city. You’ll destroy the roadways. I don’t care that everything flies! Operator 2: I’m sorry, the Atrocian field trip was canceled. They are too big a security risk. They somehow always find their way into the weapon vaults and spill slop all over the weapons, disabling them. The operators keep working, as AmpFibian appears on a monitor, his face formed into a smile. Static forms on the screen, as the energy level of the shields drop, down to zero. AmpFibian disappears. The screen fluctuates and shuts off, one of the operators notice this. He tries to turn it back on, it not working. Operator 1: Hey, get ahold of the technician. Something’s up with the computer. End Scene Wes, Kai, Yenal, Manny, Pierce and Helen are walking through the Senate building, heading towards the hearing room. Kai: A Magister’s Conference. What do you talk about anyway? Wes: New ways to innovates and improve our systems and rules, allowing us to keep up with growing threats. Manny: Blah, blah, blah. When do you guys see who’s the toughest? Wes: Never. It’s a gathering of the minds. The greatest minds of the Plumbers. Helen: It must be a great honor to be part of that. I can’t wait to go in. Wes: Unfortunately, you cannot. Pierce: What?! Kai: But Grandpa! Wes: Rules are rules, Kai. I’m sorry. Only Magisters allowed. Yenal: So what do we do? Wes: Wait, I guess. Find a safe spot to spar and train. Just don’t break anything or do anything to embarrass yourselves. Kai: (Sighs) Yes, Grandpa. Wes goes into the Senate room, as Kai goes over to a couch by the window, plopping down. Manny: Alright, Yenal. Want to go a round? Helen: Did you not just hear Magister Green? He said to not break anything. Manny: We’re not going to break anything! Just a little wrestling! Pierce: With you, that becomes a war zone. Manny: What do you say? Yenal sniffs the air, and goes over to the window. He looks up, seeing the shields turn off. Yenal: Something’s wrong. Wes makes it to a senate disk, having a seat. Grand Magister Labrid joins him. Wes: Labrid! Labrid: Wes. Ready for a good year? Wes: Yes. It’s been a long time since the Clone Wars. It is good to finally move forward. Labrid: The war is not far enough away. The Lenopans have joined forces with the Incurseans. It’s only a matter of time till they make a move. Wes: Where’s Windu? Labrid: Heading up security. Azmuth: If I may interrupt? Azmuth hops up onto the stand in the middle of the room, on top. The disks approach closer, so all the Magisters were together. Azmuth: Although keeping peace is always on my to-do list, I have much more important things to do. Magister Windu kicks down the door to the operating room, the operators confused. Operator 1: Magister Windu? Windu: Why are the shields down over the city?! Some of the most powerful members of the Plumbers are here and we’re literally defenseless. Operator 2: No. The monitor just went down. It’s getting fixed now. I’m sure it’s nothing. The monitor comes back on, showing the power of the shield was zero. Operator 1: What? A radar system goes on red alert, the red light flashing and a siren going off. Windu runs out of the room, as a laser blast incinerates the room. Yenal growls, as the others look out the window, seeing the destruction of the communications tower. Pierce: What the? Helen: An invasion? Kai: Away from the window! Helen dashes away, while the others run. A laser blast busts through the window, exploding in the room. Kai, Pierce, Manny and Yenal fly, crashing into the wall. Wes was thrown across the room, struggling to pull himself up a disk on the other side of the room. He does so, and looks, seeing the Magisters scattered. Wes takes off, leaving the room. Incursean ships fill the air, as Incursean soldiers descend onto the street, legion by legion. Plumbers and Clone forces fill the streets, citizens running and screaming. Lieutenant Rana of the Incurseans meet the Plumbers, both sides drawing blasters. Bloxx stretches his arms, swinging across the city. He slams down in front of the Plumbers, spreading his body out to form a wall. The Plumbers were confused, as the Incurseans shoot through Bloxx, him breaking apart as they mow through the Plumbers. That group is destroyed, as the Incurseans continue to march. Bloxx reforms, a block missing where his right eye should be. Rana: General Intellectuary! Your orders? Bloxx: Clear away from me. I plan on causing carnage wherever I go. Send word to the ships to target their anti-air defenses and any ship. Nothing leaves this planet. Rana: Yes sir. And, thank you for the heads up. Bloxx: Can’t accidentally kill you, can I? Wouldn’t look good for me. Rana looks nervous, as he runs off. Bloxx starts walking, as he’s hit by several laser blasts, him reforming instantly. He turns, seeing Windu wielding two blasters. Bloxx: Who are you? Windu: Magister Windu, in charge of protecting this planet. Bloxx: You didn’t do a very good job. Bloxx morphs his hands into guns, shooting blocks at Windu. Windu runs to the side, shooting the blocks out of the sky, which explode in smoke clouds of the blocks, being red, blue and yellow. Windu charges in through them, as Bloxx forms hands again, stretching to punch Windu. Windu twirls, the momentum of the fist causing him to spin faster, firing lasers as he does. Bloxx shatters, then reforms, catching Windu in a dome. Windu blasts his way free, as Bloxx reforms. Bloxx: Good reputation. But you have a weakness. The vulnerability of humans. Bloxx turns into a large white and green humanoid robot. He has large green cylinders at his wrists filled with dark green energy bubbles, constantly moving. A large natural Omnitrix symbol is on his chest, with the same bubbles moving through it. The Omnitrix is on his belt. His right eye is melted, as if a molten bubble had popped. Atomix: There are so many ways to kill you. But I’ll go with, Nuclear Annihilation! Atomix punches the ground, a nuclear explosion erupting from his body, the shockwave tearing through all living things. Those closest to the source are incinerated, while others glow green, becoming sickly. Many scream from radiation poisoning. Windu had tried to run, as his dark skin starts to turn green. His right leg has shriveled up, as he tries to crawl away. Atomix steps on him, Windu screaming in pain. Atomix: You are relieved of duty. No one will be able to get to you to cure you in time. Atomix walks away, stepping hard on Windu, who has lost all feeling. Windu looks dazed, as he closes his eyes. Atomix reverts, as Intellectuary walks past Plumbers, Clones and Incurseans who had been exposed, all dying in a similar manner. End Scene Wes makes it to the reception area, as Intellectuary walks in. Intellectuary turns, staring him down. Intellectuary: Who are you? Wes: Magister Wes. Who are you? Intellectuary: General Intellectuary. The one who shall kill you. Intellectuary transforms into Articguana, a scar going over his closed right eye. He fires a freeze ray at Wes, who dodges, pulling out a blaster. He opens fire, as Articguana jumps, breathing an ice path that he slides across to dodge. Wes turns, firing a shot and breaking a section of the ice, Articguana falling through the hole. Articguana lands on his feet, running and going to ram Wes. Wes catches him by the neck, chucking him a small distance to the side. Wes goes to fire his blaster, as Articguana fires a freeze ray, catching Wes’s hand. Wes rolls on the ground and slams his hand into it, cracking the ice. Articguana: I grow tired of this. There are too many too kill to spend too much time on anyone. Articguana turns into Ultimate Articguana, the scar still over his right eye, firing his freeze rays from the cannons on his back. Wes tries to run, but one of the cannons follows, it turning horizontally. Wes is caught, completely frozen. Ultimate Articguana walks over. Ultimate Articguana hears something, as a cannon turns to his right, firing a freeze ray. It creates a large column of ice, which blocks a pathway. Helen crashes into it, it cracking slightly. Kai, Yenal, Manny and Pierce catch up, Pierce helping Helen up. Yenal fires a sonic howl, breaking the ice. Kai: Grandpa! Ultimate Articguana transforms into Ultimate Humungousaur, the armor on his head extending over his right eye. Ultimate Humungousaur grabs the ice block that Wes was in with his left hand, as he points his right hand at the others. His hand morphs into a blaster form, as he fires bone fragments at them, keeping them away. Ultimate Humungousaur: An audience. Consider yourself lucky. Ultimate Humungousaur squeezes his hand, breaking the ice. Wes screams in pain, as the cracking of bones occur, his scream stopping. Kai: (Tears in her eyes) GRANDPA! Manny gives off a battle cry, charging at Ultimate Humungousaur, who drops Wes. Helen runs forward to try and stop Manny, but Ultimate Humungousaur fires a bone fragment, blowing her back. Manny jumps at Ultimate Humungousaur, who spins, hammering his arm into Manny, sending him crashing through the ceiling. Ultimate Humungousaur: Who’s next? Pierce: We need to move. Move! Helen makes it back over, leading the way. Yenal grabs Kai, who was still paralyzed with disbelief. Kai: Grandpa. The four run back down the hall, as Ultimate Humungousaur begins to follow. Manny comes back down from the ceiling, landing on Ultimate Humungousaur’s shoulder, grabbing his head. Ultimate Humungousaur turns into Darkside, as his physical form breaks. Manny falls to the floor, then rolls to his back. Darkside impales Manny’s chest with his hand, Manny groaning. Darkness spreads over Manny’s body, being encased in it. Manny stops resisting, as he becomes complete with darkness. Darkside: Huh. Didn’t know that. Darkside removes his hand, as Shadow-Manny stands up. Darkside reverts, as he walks after Kai and the others, Shadow-Manny following. End Scene Kai is hanging onto Yenal’s back, as he runs through the halls, Pierce beside him. Helen makes it back to them. Helen: The senate room. There are several Magisters down. Pierce: So? Helen: Crossing through is the fastest way to the communications room. We have to send out an S.O.S. That guy, we don’t stand a chance. Yenal sniffs the air, as he turns. A large shadow comes around a corner, Yenal snarling. Yenal: Pierce, take Kai. I’ll hold him off. Kai: No. Please. I can’t lose you. Yenal: And I can’t lose you. Thank you for saving me, and caring for me. It’s been an honor. Now, go! Pierce pulls Kai off, as he leads her away, following Helen. They are gone, as Yenal stands his ground, snarling. Intellectuary walks down the hall, as Yenal fires a sonic howl. Intellectuary walks through it, as he snaps his fingers. Shadow-Manny appears, charging at Yenal. Inside the Clone troop base, Psyphon, Darkstar, Sunny and Darkstar are engaged in a heated battle, the Clone troops firing at them. Maul charges through, spinning a laser sword that deflects shots back, as well as slicing through them. Sunny flies through the air, releasing mana blasts that have no aim or purpose. Darkstar drains clones dry, his skin starting to return to normal. Psyphon laughs, as he fires his laser blasts. Sunny lands, as she slams mana into the ground, a shockwave knocking the clones away. Darkstar feels his skin, it still wrinkled. Darkstar: Still not enough. (He looks at Sunny.) I need a stronger power source to return to normal. Darkstar fires a dark energy blast at Sunny, who is terrified. Psyphon flies in front of her, caught instead. He is drained for a moment, but his suit activates, breaking the attack. Psyphon: You remember what you were told? I’m in charge. And if you want her, you have to defy me! Darkstar grunts in distress, as he continues fighting the clones. Psyphon smiles, as Sunny gives a sigh of relief. Sunny: Thanks, cutie. Psyphon: Sure thing. In a dark room, Helen is typing rapidly on a computer console, trying to get access. Pierce has set Kai down, still in shock. Pierce: It’s okay, Kai. We’ll get through this. Kai: (Distantly) First Grandpa, then Manny, now Yenal. Helen: It’s no good. They’ve blocked any outgoing signals. The only way to get a transmission through is to get off the planet. Pierce: They’ll have the entire airspace locked down. There’s no way we’ll get through their blockade. Kai: I can. (Helen and Pierce look at Kai.) You guys know I’m the best pilot among us. I can make it. Helen: Then let’s get you out of here. A shadow comes down the hall, taking the shape of a wolf. Kai gives a sigh of relief, as she goes towards it. Kai: Yenal! Thank goodness. Wolf Bane, fur growing over his right eye, pounces at her, jaws open for a bite. Pierce pushes Kai out of the way, as Wolf Bane bites into his shoulder. Pierce screams, as Wolf Bane scratches him across the chest, tossing him at the wall. Helen: Pierce! Helen dashes in, running around Wolf Bane. Wolf Bane stops, as he extends his leg, tripping Helen. He fires a sonic howl, which Helen runs away from, the attack destroying the console. Helen forms a vortex around Wolf Bane, who transforms into Spitter. Spitter’s right eye is milky white. Spitter spins with the vortex, his head inflating. He spits slime, which is caught in the vortex, which stops. Helen screams, having been covered in acid. She rolls along the floor. Spitter: Now. For the other girl. (Spitter turns, seeing Kai was gone.) Huh. Kai stumbles down a hallway, looking back every once in a while. Then, she sees Ultimate Ghostfreak flying after her, his two right eyes closed. Ultimate Ghostfreak raises his hand, firing an energy blast, it missing because Kai turned down a corner. Ultimate Ghostfreak turns down the corner, where he spots a grenade. It explodes, destroying the hallway, exposing it to the outside. Ultimate Ghostfreak breaks free from the rubble, unharmed. Ultimate Ghostfreak: Hm. Perhaps she will be more use alive than dead. Ultimate Ghostfreak flies down to the street, where Lieutenant Rana has Labrid captured. Labrid looks up to see Ultimate Ghostfreak, gasping. Ultimate Ghostfreak: Who’s this now? Rana: Grand Magister Labrid. Also known as Magistratus Labrid, leader of the Plumbers. Ultimate Ghostfreak: Ah. Alright, Magistratus. Tell me why you should live. Labrid: I can give you detailed info of the Plumbers. I am a valuable hostage. I’m more valuable to you alive then dead. Ultimate Ghostfreak flies forward, then thrusts his blade fingers into Labrid’s chest, him gasping in pain. Ultimate Ghostfreak: I don't need more details of the Plumbers. I don’t need hostages. And I have no desire to let any of you live. Ultimate Ghostfreak pulls his fingers out, as Labrid drops. Ultimate Ghostfreak reverts, as Shadow-Manny appears, having Yenal subdued. Intellectuary: Good. Now, Rana. Send word to let the next ship escape. They are going to spread knowledge of our victory through the cosmos. You. Intellectuary points at Shadow-Manny, then snaps. Shadow-Manny nods, as he jumps, rocketing out of sight. The black van pulls up, Psyphon, Darkstar, Sunny and Maul arrive. Intellectuary: Darkstar. I’m putting you in charge of the planet. Unless there are any objections from the Emperor? Rana: I’ll relay your message. But he won’t mind as long as the Incursean forces occupy. Psyphon: What about me?! You put me in charge of our mission! I should get the biggest reward! Intellectuary: You are. You’re coming with me. You two (Referring to Sunny and Maul) will be sent where needed. Psyphon: So, I’m? Intellectuary: My second-in-command. End Scene Kai: (On tape) Attention to all Plumbers. This is Kai Green speaking on the emergency line. I have just escaped from Coruscant, which has been taken by the Incursean Empire. Most if not all the Plumbers on planet have been captured or killed. My grandfather, Magister Wes, along with all the Magisters, were targeted and killed. The enemy general is merciless. The planet is loss, I repeat The sound of pounding occurs, glass cracking. The glass is broken, as Kai’s scream is lost into the void of space. Hulka ends the recording, as John stands, dumbfound. Elektra watches him anxiously. John: (Stern) How long ago was this? Hulka: Not even five minutes. John goes over to the console, getting on the emergency channel. John: Hello. This is John Smith. I’m sure most of you heard the message from Coruscant. I want to let you know, that even though the enemy has the advantage, our leaders have been killed, and everything seems dark. Regardless, the Incurseans have messed with my family, and I will not let that slide. I call upon all remaining forces to rally, as I am going to war. John ends the message. John: Hulka. Can I count on you to help coordinate squads and missions? Hulka: Of course. I need to stay here, to keep an eye on my recruits. John: Phoebe will help with that. Phoebe: I will? Elektra: She will?! John: Elektra, let’s go. We’ve got a war to win. Characters * Kai Green * Manny Armstrong (turned evil) * Yenal * Helen Wheels * Pierce Wheels * Wes Green (death) * Grand Magister Labrid (death) * Magister Windu (death) * John Smith * Elektra * Magister Hulka * Phoebe * Operators * Plumbers * Clone Troops Villains * Incursean Empire * Intellectuary * Psyphon * Darkstar * Sunny * Maul * Lieutenant Rana Aliens By Intellectuary * AmpFibian (first re-appearance) * Bloxx (first re-appearance) * Atomix (first appearance) * Articguana * Ultimate Articguana * Ultimate Humungousaur (first re-appearance) * Darkside * Wolf Bane (first re-appearance) * Spitter (first re-appearance) * Ultimate Ghostfreak (first re-appearance) Trivia * War has broken out. * It's revealed the Magisters from Piscciss weren't there due to a riot. * The comment on Atrocians is based on their species description. * The way Darkside corrupted Manny is similar to how Agent Smith corrupted people and turned them into his clones in The Matrix series. * Psyphon is named the Intellectuary's second in command. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Cleansing Arc Category:John Smith 10: Incursean Arc